A fake base station concerns a base station that is not a valid base station. The fake base station usually includes a host and laptop, and is movable. The fake base station usually uses high transmit power to collect terminal information within its certain radius. Then, the fake base station sends short messages to terminals in order to carry out fraud, promotion, and false propaganda.
At present, a method for identifying fake base station short message is as follows: a mobile terminal presets a cryptogram in the gateway and stores the cryptogram by itself. When receiving short message sent by the mobile terminal, the third-party platform needs to search the cryptogram in the gateway and add the cryptogram to the short message. When receiving short message sent by the third-party platform, the mobile terminal detects whether the short message includes the preset cryptogram, and the short message is determined as fake base station short message if the short message does not include the preset cryptogram.
The control process of the conventional solution is complicated, and the user needs to perform additional operations (such as presetting the cryptogram), so that the user experience is unfriendly. Therefore, there is a need for a solution that accurately detects fake base station short message without requiring the user of the receiver terminal to perform additional operations.